Surprising Romance
by Leena2695
Summary: Kate just moved to the United States. There she meets a certain boy named Justin Bieber. One problem, she hates him. Will they fall in love? Read to find out. Might include vampires, not sure yet. Please R&R. Flames are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second story I'm attempting to post, I deleted the first one because after about a year, no one read it. I don't really know how to start of this story because I'm not the best at writing, but at times an idea might pop into my head and I go with it. Please R&R, flames are welcome. So enough with the annoying author's note and let's get on to the story shall we? **

My name is Kate, and my parents have just ruined my life. They've forced me to move from Moscow, Russia to Atlanta, Georgia. And why exactly did we move? Because my parents were bored of everyday life and wanted a change. I on the other hand loved my life. I had everything a sixteen year old could possibly want. I had amazing friends, good grades in school, and a loving boyfriend, but all of that is now gone because I have to start a whole new life in the U.S. To add insult to injury, my parents have just dropped another bomb on me, and only two words can be used to describe it. High School. What a joy, a day of being seen as the foreign Russian new girl and people asking me to say something in Russian. At least I don't have an accent.

_The Next Day_

My mom dropped me off at the school. At first she tried to walk me in, but then I gave her a look that clearly said that I don't need any more embarrassment today. She told me good luck and that she loved me and she left.

The first person I saw was a tall and skinny girl with long black hair, golden eyes, and extremely pale skin. She looked friendly enough, not to mention extremely beautiful, so I decided to ask her where the school office was.

"Um, hi, I'm new here could you tell me where the school office is?" I timidly asked her.

She smiled and welcomed me.

"Sure, follow me. I'm Sophia, where are you from?" We began slowly walking; I wonder why she isn't in class like everyone else?

"I just moved here from Russia, my name's Kate, and thanks for showing me the way." I quietly told her, wow American's seem really friendly, maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

"Oh wow, Russia? Do you know how to speak Russian? Can you say something? You don't have an accent at all." Great. This is exactly what I was hoping to avoid.

"Да, я могу говорить на русском. I just said that yes I can speak Russian. I don't have an accent because I've been learning how to speak English, French, and Spanish since I was 4. My parents must have always planned to move." I sadly explained and I could see a sympathetic smile on Sophia's face.

"I take it you're not exactly glad to be here. I'm sorry, but I can show you around if you need any help, I have this period free anyway." I'm really beginning to like this girl, she seems truly kind and like she wants to help me.

We finally reached the office and I got my schedule. Interestingly enough I had a 5 out of 7 classes with Sophia. At least now I have a friend to help me around.

I headed to my first class, which just so happened to be French. This is going to be easy; after all I have been fluent in the language of love since I was 12. I walked in late since class had started about 15 minutes ago and earned a stern look from the teacher. I gave her the note saying that I was new and she completely changed her attitude.

"Class we've got a new student, she came here all the way from Russia. Her name is Katherine Alina Lebedevna." Everyone was staring and I began blushing from the unwanted attention. I've never been the girl who enjoys being in the spotlight.

"Please just call me Kate." I quietly told the teacher. Thankfully she sent me to a seat in the back of the room, and after a little while everyone forgot I was there and I dozed off. This class was so boring.

Most of the classes went pretty much the same way and Sophia was really helpful, I'm glad I've found a friend. I wonder why she's being so nice to me. I mean honestly, who wants to hang out with the new girl? Oh well, I'm just glad I have someone.

I was now on my way to choir, my last class of the day. Choir along with French are the two classes that I have without Sophia, so I guess I'm on my own.

The teacher was very young and insisted that we call her Rose instead of Miss Smith. She seems like she's kind and maybe she won't introduce me to the class. No such luck. And even worse, she made me sing for the whole class. I love to sing, but for a whole room of strangers? No way, I've never even sung for my parents, though I'm sure they heard me singing in the shower. Rose wouldn't let me just blend in she said I had to sing so that she'd know which parts I would be best at singing. So I got up the courage and began singing.

I know you I walked with you  
Once upon a dream

I know you the gleam in your eyes  
Is so familiar, a gleam

I know it's true that visions are seldom  
All they seem

But if I know you  
I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once  
The way you did once  
Upon a dream

Once upon a time  
I dreamed we'd be together  
In love forever

Once upon a night  
I was for a never  
A never ending

Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream

I know you I danced with you  
Once upon a night

There we were wishing this dance  
Would last forever all time

I hope it's true  
This vision is more  
Than what it seems

Cause if dreams come true  
I know what we'll do

We'll dance once again  
The way we did then  
Upon a dream

Once upon a time  
I dreamed we'd be together  
In love forever

Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending

Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a dream  
Yeah yeah yeah, yeah

Once upon a night  
I was wishing for a never  
A never ending

Once upon a time  
Once upon a night  
Once upon a wish  
Once upon a love

Once upon a dream  
Once upon a dream  
Once upon a dream

The students along with Rose started clapping for me and cheering.

"Why didn't you want to sing Kate? You're amazing, you shouldn't hide a talent like that." Rose asked me still in awe. All I could do was blush and look at my feet. Rose ended up giving me a solo, but the girl who had it before me didn't seem too happy about it. I think her name was Grace. After school was over, Grace decided to show me just what she thought of me taking her spotlight from her.

"Who do you think you are stealing my song? Go back to where you came from you foreign freak!" Grace shrieked at me. I tried explaining to her that I didn't even want the solo, but she just continued yelling and cussing at me. Then, she slapped me. By this point I had had enough, and my temper flared up. She had no right to slap me and I hit her back so hard that I broke her nose. That bitch had it coming to her, and I felt no guilt what so ever. In Russia, the policy is to treat others the way they treat you. She hit me, so I hit her back, and boy oh boy did she deserve it.

I could feel my cheek still stinging from Grace's slap as I walked home. As soon as I got home my parents asked me how my day went and I told them all about it, leaving out what happened with Grace. They could see that I was still unhappy, so they told me they had a surprise for me after dinner. I wonder what that could be…

**So what did you guys think? Is there any hope of me ever being any good at writing? Yeah I know it's kind of boring right now, but I'll try to make it more interesting, plus I haven't really gotten into the plot line yet. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the next chapter, so I hope you guys like it. The story gets a little more interesting here. Please R&R, and I'll even accept flames.**

"We got you front row tickets to a Justin Bieber concert for tomorrow night!" My parents told me excitedly. This is supposed to make me feel better how? They must have misunderstood something, because I can't stand that pretty boy. He's so full of himself and he sounds like a girl. But my parents seem so excited and think they are doing something really nice for me. I guess I'll just have to pretend to be excited.

"Wow! Thank you so much! I can't wait maybe I'll take Sophia with me." I told them with a huge fake smile on my face. They just sat there and beamed at me.

_The Next Day_

"Hey Sophia, are you by any chance a fan of Justin Bieber?" I asked her during lunch the next day. She doesn't have any food again today. I guess she's not hungry.

"Well, not really, but I can tolerate his music. Why?"

"Well my parents gave me tickets to his concert, and I'm not really fan either, but I need someone to come with me. Wanna go?"

"Sure! I have nothing better to do anyway."

Ok, so now I've found someone to go with me, now I just have to tolerate two hours of hearing chipmunk songs. Sigh.

The day went by really quickly probably because I was in a way dreading the concert. After school, Sophia came over to my house and we got ready together. Both of us decided to just wear some simple jeans and tank tops. She tried to convince me to wear an orange blouse instead of my purple tank top, claiming that it looked good with my skin tone. No way was that ever happening, I hate orange. I left my long straight hair down, not really wanting to do anything with it. I'm not a fan of lip gloss so I just put on a little mascara and eye liner. It really brings out my hazel eyes, which are the only feature of myself that I truly like.

We headed out and took the bus since I still haven't gotten my American drivers license. We arrived at the arena and the place was absolutely mobbed. There were girls starting from the age of 2 to 25 and even older women. I actually saw a couple of guys too. Wow is Bieber really that popular?

I headed to the front of the line because the tickets were VIP. That's when everyone started screaming and I first saw him.

Justin POV

I was getting really bored just sitting around and playing video games. The show doesn't start for another two hours. Maybe Chaz will be willing to sneak out with me. I could really go for some McDonald's right now, and I think I saw one across the street. Chaz agreed to go and we headed out. I conveniently 'forgot' to tell Kenny and my mom to tell where we were going.

As we walked out of the door I realized that it would be harder to leave then I thought. We tried being sneaky about it, but that didn't work. The fans saw me and started screaming. I started walking over to the McDonald's when I saw a girl. She was extremely pale, had long black hair, and golden eyes. There was no doubt about it, she was absolutely gorgeous, but my eyes were quickly drawn away from her to the girl next to her.

She was absolutely breath taking. With long straight hair that was the most interesting color. Too dark to be blonde, yet too light to be brunette, and as the sun shone I could see hints of red in her hair as well making it look like golden. Her hair however, didn't even compare to her big beautiful eyes. They were hazel and shone bright; I could feel myself getting lost in them. She was wearing a purple tank top, with tight skinny jeans. She didn't seem very excited to be here though.

At this moment, as I was about to go up to her, Kenny came and started dragging me back inside. Guess I'm not getting myself any McDonald's today. What I am getting is grounded for trying to sneak out, hopefully my mom won't take away my phone.

Kate POV

He was staring at me, I wonder why. He's taller in person, actually he's seems to be an inch or two taller than me. I almost started laughing when I saw a guy come and start dragging him and his friend back inside. It seemed like he didn't want to go. I almost felt sorry for him. The guy can't even go outside without being mobbed.

They finally began letting people in and Sophia and I went looking for our seats. Those obviously weren't hard to find. They were right smack in the middle and in the very front. We sat and talked for a while, laughing at how crazy some of his fans where. The concert hasn't even started yet and they're screaming and crying.

The concert then started and Bieber came on stage, the audience screamed louder than before and I felt like laughing. I just sat and watched the concert not really bothering to stand up. Then he came to a song and started looking out into the audience and his eyes landed on me. I could see his eyes light up and suddenly I was being pulled on stage. Justin led me to a stool in the middle of the stage and handed me a giant bouquet of flowers. Then he started singing to me.

I don't even know the name of this song, it was something about making a girl less lonely. He put his arm around me and started flirting while he was singing. It must be a part of the show, why the hell would he be flirting with me. I just sat there and watched him. His voice has gotten lower and he doesn't sound like a girl as much anymore. Then I realized that there were several thousand people watching me. I got stage fright and froze up. Oh. My. God.

Justin POV

I saw her in the front row, and I had her brought up to the stage right away. She seemed really confused as I started singing and flirting with her. Then suddenly she froze up. I could see it in those beautiful eyes of hers. She was absolutely terrified, probably from stage fright. The song ended too soon for me. I helped her up from the chair and led her offstage.

I found Kenny and had him take her to my dressing room, I have to talk to this girl. I might never see her again.

Kate POV

The song ended after what felt like forever and Bieber led me offstage. I was suddenly being led further backstage by the guy who dragged Bieber back into the building. What the hell is going on?

"Hey, my name's Kenny, and I'm Justin's bodyguard. He asked me to take you here. You won't have to wait long the show is almost over." He told me, sensing that I was getting pissed that some random guy had made me go to some random room backstage.

"Why? Why does he want me back here?" I demanded, clearly still frustrated.

"I honestly have no idea." He kindly told me.

"Well, if I have to wait back here than you have to bring my friend back here too. She's in the front row. Extremely pale, long black hair, and weird but pretty gold eyes. You can't miss her."

"Sure, I'm sure Justin won't mind." With that he left.

At that moment I got a text from Sophia.

To: Kate

From: Sophia

Where r u? U never came back after that song ended

To: Sophia

From: Kate

Bieber had his bodyguard take me to his dressing room :P I made the guy go get u so he should b there soon

To: Kate

From: Sophia

Oh I see him, see u soon girl:)

I put away my phone just as Bieber himself walked into the room.

Justin POV

I walked into my dressing room and saw her looking as gorgeous as ever, but she was clearly unhappy about something.

"Hey, I'm Justin." I told her with a smile, hopefully she's not upset that I had her taken back here.

"My name is Kate, why am I here?" She demanded.

"I wanted to get to know you Katie."

"Well I want to go home, I'm exhausted." Did I do something wrong? She clearly dislikes me. Maybe I went too far calling her Katie. I guess it is kind of late, I'll just ask for her number and then text her tomorrow.

"Oh well, ok, I guess. Can I at least have your number?" I asked her.

She seemed to realize that giving me her number would be help her leave faster and she told me to give her my phone. Kate typed in the number and handed me the phone back. I quickly texted her number to make sure it wasn't a fake and was satisfied when I heard a beep from her phone.

She rolled her eyes and headed out of the room where she met her golden eyed friend and left.

Why doesn't she like me? Did I do something to offend her? Oh well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow when I text her.

I decided to update my twitter and go to bed.

**I hope this chapter was more interesting. I did my best and I hope you guys like it. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. First of I would like to say thank you to the two people who have added my story to their alerts, I really appreciate it. And second, please review people. I'm really happy that someone is actually reading this, but could someone please review? I'd really like someone's opinion. I hope people like this chapter.**

I woke up to my phone ringing shrilly. Ughhhhhh. Who in their right mind is awake at 7 am on a Saturday?

"Figures, Sophia doesn't need to sleep." I grumbled as I read the caller ID. "You better have a good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour Sophia," I mumbled into the phone.

"You have to go on twitter right now and check the worldwide trending topics!" She screeched into the phone. Wow, that girl is such a morning person.

"Fine I'm going to check right now, I'll call you back later." I hung up and headed to my laptop. Why would I care what is on the trending topics? The moment I see what Sophia was talking about I feel wide awake as I stared in shock.

#BieberandKate was trending. What the heck is going on? I quickly checked Bieber's twitter and I found my answer.

Bieber wrote: Had an awesome show tonight and met a gorgeous girl named Kate ;)

What is that supposed to mean? I was interrupted from my train of thought as my phone beeped signaling that I had a text.

To: Katie3

From: JB

Hey shawty:) wanna hang out?

To: Beaver

From: Kate the Great

No thanxs, I'm good.

To: Kate the Beautiful

From: Justin B.

Aww come one, please? We can go were ever you want:)

Damn he's such a flirt. Wait, why is he flirting with me? Heck why does he even want to spend time with me? I am so confused.

To: the confusing Beaver

From: Kate the Confused

Beaver ur confusing me… :P

To: Kate the Beautiful

From: Justin Bieber

How am I confusing u? I just asked u if u want to hang out, though I'd prefer it if we called it a date;)

To: Mr. Full of Himself

From: Katherine

See? That's u confusing me :P why r u flirting with me and asking me out? And tweeting about me unless u met some other Kate last night…

To: Katie

From: Mr. Humble

Ur name is Katherine? that's really pretty, almost as pretty as u;) Well, I thought that would be pretty dang obvious… I like u Kate a lot, so do u want to go out with me?

I don't think he's giving up any time soon, might as well go. What harm could it do?

To: Bieber

From: Kate

Fine I guess, I can tell ur not going to give up…. I'll see u at the arena from the concert at noon.

To: Katie

From: JB is the Man

See u then beautiful ;) au revoir shawty

This is so weird, one day I'm living in Moscow, the next I'm in Georgia, and now I have a date with Justin Bieber. Can my life get any weirder? I thought to myself as I dialed Sophia's number.

_At the arena_

I came early, hoping that the earlier I come the sooner this date will be over, but sadly, I can't control time. I stood there and waited, for Beaver to get here. I didn't have to wait long though, because Mr. Superstar himself came early as well. He drove a white range rover, and was oddly enough alone. I would have thought that the bodyguard dude would have been there with him. Beaver quickly jumped out of his car when he saw me and walked my way. His signature hair style was in a swoop to the side, and his big brown eyes were fixed on my face.

"Hey Katie, you look beautiful," he told me with a smile. I don't think I've ever noticed what a nice smile he had. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

"Hey Beaver, so what are we doing today?"

"Well, that is a surprise." He helped me into his car and then we drove off.

**I know it's short but I wrote this a while ago and got stuck because of writers block. I can't decide what they should do on their date. Ideas anyone? I'll credit the person whose idea I use. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To anyone actually reading this, sorry it took so long to update. I had finals in school plus writers block. Yeah, not a good combination. Oh and I also found out that I'm going to have a baby brother, so I was in shock for quite a while. I'm not going to write about the drive to the place they are going on their date or too much about their date itself because I realized that this is what was giving me writers block. I got some really awesome ideas that I'm going to use later on in the story from jblvrsquared. I also got the idea for this chapter from my friend. But enough of my pointless blabbering, hope you guys like it. Please review, flames are welcome. **

Kate POV

I'm surprised he didn't have a whole bunch of people here running around doing what he wants. It's just a simple picnic by a lake. Just the two of us. This would have been an ideal date, if it wasn't with the beaver.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him. After all, I may as well make the best of the situation. I don't particularly want to spend the whole time in awkward silence.

"How about we play 20 questions?"

"Why not? You start."

"What is your full name Kate?"

So we played twenty questions and ate the food he brought. I was surprised to find that he wasn't the arrogant pop star that I thought he was and he was really easy to talk to. I'm still not a fan, but I can't say that I hate him now.

After I got home from the date Sophia called and interrogated me on how it went. I told her the honest truth and she squealed with excitement and said that I had to introduce them. Just then I got a text.

(_Kate in italics, _**Justin in bold**)

**had a great time today, i hope to see u again soon.**

_it wasnt as bad as i expected it 2 be:) my friend sophia wants to meet u_

**well how about the three of us hang out tomorrow and ill bring some of my friends**

_ok ill see u tomorrow_

**bye katie, I'll pick u up tomorrow ;)**

I called up Sophia and told her that we're hanging out with Justin and some of his friends tomorrow. She demanded that we go shopping. I don't mind going shopping as long as I can buy a purse or two. Some girls like shoes, some girls like jewelry, I on the other hand love bags and purses.

Oddly enough Sophia got to my house in less than 5 minutes. Weird, she must drive really fast…


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know the last chapter was really short and I'm really sorry about that, but I thought that this was a good place to end it at. Oh I also decided that Kate should have an older brother. So I hope you guys like this chapter, and thank you for actually reading this story. R&R, flames are welcome.**

After we went shopping Sophia dropped me of at my house and drove back home. I was right she drives like an absolute maniac, but when I told her she just laughed and drove faster. I'm surprised we didn't get a speeding ticket or into a car accident.

I got home and started planning what I'm going to wear tomorrow. I decided on a light pink top with roses on it (AN: this is what it looks like ?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=top&product%5Fid=2062097031&Page=1&pgcount=100 ) and some skinny jeans.

Later that night, while I was trying to fall asleep I realized that I was looking forward to seeing Justin again tomorrow. When did that happen?

_In the Morning_

I was woken up the next day by Sophia. At 8 AM. Why is that girl always so awake?

"You do realize that Justin and the guys aren't coming for another 6 hours right? Why don't you ever sleep in the morning like a normal person?" I groggily mumbled. I didn't think she heard me.

"Yeas captain obvious I realize that, but I thought you might enjoy seeing your best friend and having her help you get ready. And let's just say I'm a morning person. My whole family is actually. We don't sleep much at all." She replied mysteriously.

Why would she say that in such a mysterious way? Whatever I don't really care that much. We just hung out for a couple of hours listening to Mayday Parade's and t.A.T.u.'s (AN: it's a Russian group) music and I sang along to All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u. Then we got dressed, and Sophia curled my hair and did my make-up. I have no clue what so ever how she actually managed to keep the curls in, since my hair is pretty much curl resistant.

I had this funny feeling in my stomach and it wouldn't go away. I told Sophia and she said it was probably butterflies. Why do I have butterflies? I mean honestly, there is nothing to be nervous about. It's not like I like Justin…. Right?

Sophia and I are just relaxing and talking in my room when the doorbell rings. That's odd. Who could it be? The guys aren't coming for another 2 hours… I go downstairs to get the door since my parents aren't home only to be tackled in a big bear hug.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" I shout out in excitement.

"What can't a guy surprise his little sister?" my brother Alex jokes. "College in Moscow wasn't really working for me, so I decided to come back and move in with our parents."

My brother is 18 and about 6 foot 2 inches. He definitely takes after my dad in the height department. He is well built and has light brownish hair similar to mine except it's obviously not long and kind of like Stefan Salvatore's from the Vampire Diaries (AN: love that show check it out if you haven't yet, even though the season is almost over). He is very well built, but not in that gross body builder way, and has the brightest green eyes I have ever seen.

"Wow, it's great to see you Alex, I missed you so much! I'd stay and help you settle in but Sophia and I are leaving in like 2 hours."

"Where are you going? And who's Sophia?"

"I'm Sophia," she announces as she rushes down the stairs. " Kate never told me she had a brother," she says while looking at Alex with curiosity.

"Well it never came up," I defended, "and we're going to meet Justin and his friends 'cause Sophia wants to meet him."

"Justin who?" Alex asks suspiciously, being and annoying over protective older brother. I proceeded to tell him the whole story; we don't keep secrets from each other.

"Well then, I hope you didn't expect that I'd stay home, because I'm coming with you." He told me stubbornly.

Oh well, it's not like it's a date anyway, plus when Alex gets stubborn nothing will change his mind.

We talked some more for a little while, which was really Alex talking to Sophia while I was being completely ignored. Big surprise. Alex is a huge flirt and Sophia is capable of getting any guy's attention she wants.

The doorbell soon rings and I rush to answer it. Alex chuckles and mumbles something about me being a little too excited.

"Hey Bieber," I say as I open the door.

"Hello to you to beautiful," Justin says with his brown eyes sparkling….. wait, did I really just think that?

"Ehem." Oh great the whole over protective bit of Alex's.

"Oh this is my brother, Justin meet Alex, Alex this is Justin."

"And I'm Sophia, it's nice to meet you Justin," Sophia jumps right in.

"Hey," Justin says, then turns to me and says, "You didn't tell me you had an older brother."

Once again I just shrug and say, "It never came up, so are we gonna go or are we just gonna stand around all day? Where are we going anyway?"

"We are going to go play laser tag." Justin tells us while leading us to his car.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled out, even though I could clearly see someone already sitting there.

Justin surprises me by going up to the passenger door and telling his friend to get out and go to the back. There were two guys with Justin and I looked at him pointedly so he'd introduce us.

"Oh yeah right, Ryan and Chaz this is Kate, her friend Sophia, and her brother Alex. Kate, Sophia and Alex, meet my best friends Chaz and Ryan."

As we start getting in the car, I hear Ryan saying, "Hey lover boy, how are we supposed to all fit in the car? There's six of us with only five seats."

"Oh don't worry about that," Sophia says, "I'll just have to sit on Alex's lap."

Alex has no protests to her plan. Geez, can they be any more obvious?

The drive is fairly quick and when we get there I have to go to the bathroom and Sophia follows. When we come out, the boys are all looking at us deviously.

"What are you guys up to?" I question them, even though I already have an idea of what they are thinking.

"Oh we were just thing of making it girls versus the boys," Chaz states.

Oh boy, do they really want to win that badly? Well it's two versus four; we are so going to lose.

We go into the darkly lit room after suiting up and split up. I follow Sophia and try not to get shot by anyone. Sophia seems to be confident even though the odds are against us.

By the time the game is over I can see why, we won. She didn't get hit a single time by any of the boys, and every time she aimed she nailed them. That girl is so freaking fast! The boys just had their mouths hanging open staring at her. Alex even came up to her and started making out with her. Wow, that boy has no shame what so ever.

We head off to my house for some pizza and dinner. My parents are out anyway so they won't care about the noise.

"How about we watch a movie?" I hear Sophia suggesting. Everyone agrees and they boys rush off to pick the movie while us girls head of to order some Papa John's pizza.

"Sooooo, you and Alex huh?"

"Yeah your brother is so hot and sweet too," she tells me excitedly. "You won't mind if I date him right?"

"It's better you then the sluts he usually goes for."

"Great!"

When we got back to the living room, the movie had already started and the boys picked Drag Me to Hell, joy to the freaking world. I hate scary movies, but I plop down on the couch anyway and Justin sits next to me. Just then a scary part comes on and I hide my face in Justin's chest.

Most boys would have probably at the very least laughed at me, but Justin didn't. He pulled me close and made me feel protected. The movie continued freaking me out, so I ran up to my room, and I was surprised to see that Justin followed me there.

"Nice room," he commented while looking at the purple walls.

"Thanks, you know you could have stayed and watched the movie."

"Yeah I could have, but I'd rather be with you," he tells me with sincerity.

I started blushing as Justin sat on the bed next to me.

"You know you're really pretty when you blush Katie."

I just sat quietly trying to stop the butterflies inside. We just sat in silence for a while staring into each other's eyes, periodically hearing Sophia's shrieks at the movie coming from downstairs.

"Why were you so against me in the beginning?" Justin finally asked.

"I thought you were a typical cookie-cutter popstar who was stuck up and got whatever he wanted. It doesn't really matter anymore though, since you're not like that at all," I mumbled sincerely.

Then it was silent again and we started moving closer and closer, then after what seemed like forever our lips met. It was a sweet kiss, and gentle too. Our lips seemed to mold to each other and move in synchronization. We eventually broke up for air.

I finally got the courage to speak up and whispered, "Justin, I think I'm falling for you." It was so quiet, as if I was hoping he wouldn't hear and I was just saying it to myself. But he did hear me.

"I've already fallen for you Katie. Will you be my girlfriend?" He hesitantly asked me, as if unsure of my answer.

"I never thought I would say this, but yes Justin, I'll be your girlfriend, Я думаю что я уже влюблен в тебя (AN: it says I think I'm already in love with you)," I told him.

Before he could ask what I just said, Sophia and the guys all barged into my room, ruining our moment.

"Hey you lovebirds what are you doing up here all alone?" Chaz asked suggestively.

"Katherine Alina Lebedevna, you have better not have been doing anything inappropriate in here," Alex roared and embarrassed me. I shot him a glare and a look that told him that he would be getting it from me later.

We talked a little more and they all teased me and Justin. Then everyone got tiered and started heading home.

"Hey Alex are we still going on that camping trip next weekend?" asked Justin.

"Wouldn't miss it, see you guys then," he replied. Justin then kissed me goodnight and the he and the boys left. Sophia is staying over at my house tonight.

I asked Alex, "When did you guys plan a camping trip?"

"While you girls were where ordering pizza, he smirked and went up to his room to go to sleep, but not before giving Sophia a long and heated kiss goodnight.

I sighed and headed upstairs with Sophia in tow. This is going to be a long night, since Sophia is going to question me about what happened between me and Justin.

**So sorry it took me forever to write this, I had CST's at school and AP testing, plus my bio class was doing our school's infamous bug project (which involves catching 30 different bugs, pinning them all in specific ways, and labeling them) which by the way gave me nightmares. Now I have some more time and I made this chapter longer then all of the others to make up for the super short chapter last time. So tell me what you think. I know I'm pretty sucky at writing romance and falling in love. But I did my best, and flames are welcome too, I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I'm amazed by how many people read this story after I updated last time. You will probably never know how happy that makes me. Not to sound ungrateful, but out of 127 people who read the story that day, only 2 people reviewed. So could you guys please review? I'm not gonna threaten because that's lame, but how am I ever going to improve if you guys don't tell me what you think? But anyway, enough of that; hope you guys like this new chapter.**

In the morning, I felt like I was walking on air because I was so happy. At first I thought it was a dream, until Alex started yelling at me to get ready for school and to stop thinking about Justin. He also told me that my parents had gone on a trip to Africa without even telling me. They won't be back for 3 months and there is no way to contact them.

Justin and I were inseparable; we were always either talking on the phone or spending time with each other. During school on Wednesday, I was called up to the office to pick up a beautiful bouquet of purple roses and lilac, my favorite flowers, which were from Justin. All day people, especially girl would ask me who the flowers are from, and I would just smile and say that they were from someone special.

The week flew by and soon enough, it was Friday and Justin had come to my house to pick up Alex for their camping trip. They left an hour ago and won't be back till Sunday. I was hoping to spend the weekend shopping with Sophia but apparently she was going camping with her parents and sister. Why is everyone going camping this weekend and leaving me all by myself?

Now would probably be a good time to call up my friends from Russia and catch up with them. I kind of feel bad that I haven't even thought about them since I met Justin.

Sophia POV

We're finally going on another hunting trip. I hope Kate gets through this weekend on her own ok. It's Saturday and she still hasn't texted or called me, so I'll take that as a good sign.

Dannielle, my sister, and I were hunting running through the woods when we suddenly smelled blood. Human blood. And this blood smelled all too familiar. It was Alex, Justin, Ryan, and Chaz. Shit.

I told Danni and she called our adoptive parents Anna and Mark while we ran over there as fast as we could. I rush over to Alex and I'm overjoyed to see him alive, but it's only just barely.

"They aren't going to make it unless we turn them," I hear Mark say once he arrives and looks all of them over.

"Then we have to turn them and take on the responsibility, Mark, we can't just leave them to die, especially since Sophia knows them," Anna quietly says.

We all agree, and take a person each. I pick up Alex and run back to the house, the others following with the rest of the boys close behind.

Damn it. Why did this have to happen? Kate was just starting her relationship with Justin. Oh crap, I forgot about Kate. How the hell is she going to react to this? Her brother and her boyfriend are both gone. What am I supposed to tell her?

Kate POV

Where are they? It's Sunday, and it's getting late. Where are those boys? A knot starts to form in my stomach; I have a bad feeling about this.

I try to call Alex then Justin, neither one of them picks up. I try calling Kenny, since Justin gave me his number for emergencies. He hasn't heard anything from them either.

Maybe they're just running really late, I'll stay up and wait for them.

_The Next Morning_

I wake up at around 9 am, I must have fallen asleep while waiting for the boys to come home. I go to look in Alex's room to see if he's home. He isn't. This is bad, real bad. Something must have happened to them.

I get ready for school even though I'm really late now, since I don't know what else to do. I get to school and see Sophia. She's acting suspicious. Normally she asks me about Alex, but the day that he goes missing, she doesn't even bring him up. It's as if she's trying to keep my mind off of him , Justin, and the rest of the boys. Does she know something?

"Sophia, have you heard from Alex and the rest of the boys," I ask her.

"Um, no I haven't, why?" she replies a little too quickly.

"They didn't come home last night and they weren't there when I woke up this morning either. I even called Justin's bodyguard to see if at least Justin came back last night and he hasn't heard from them either."

"Are you serious? They're really missing?"

"Yeah, and if you know anything, you should really tell me."

Sophia POV

Why does she suspect me? I'm a vampire, I can lie better than virtually anyone.

"Sorry Kate I don't know anything." I tell her as sincerely as I can and then head to class, all the while trying not to think about the screaming boys at my house. Poor Alex, he's in so much pain right now. Poor Kate, she doesn't even know what's going on, and I have to keep her from finding out.

Kate POV

A week has passed now, and the boys are officially missing. The media is going crazy because they found out that Justin is missing. Everyone is going nuts.

I feel terrible, I miss Justin and Alex so much. I can't eat and I keep dreaming about them. In my dreams they are always so happy and smiling and it makes me feel even sadder knowing that I have no idea where they are right now or what happened.

I can't even contact my parents to tell them that Alex is missing. Why did they have to be in Africa when their son is missing? I felt like I should blame them, but they honestly had no clue that their son was missing.

_One Month Later_

It's been a month now, and the police have given up searching. The media stopped buzzing about Justin after they had a funeral for him, even though they had no body to bury nor proof that he was actually dead.

I was feeling desperate now, I need my brother and boyfriend back. I was just sitting on the sofa blankly staring at the screen and remembering all of the good times we had together.

I suddenly hear a knock on the door. Who is that, I wondered. Sophia hasn't come over much lately, so I doubt it's her, and mom and dad won't be back for at least another 2 months.

I answer it and see a stranger. He's tall, about 6 foot 2, has blondish-brown hair, pale white skin, and is well built. But his eyes, they're terrifying; they're a bright glowing red. Besides those eyes, he's gorgeous and seems familiar but I doubt I've ever met him before.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I ask this familiar stranger tiredly.

"Hey sis, long time no see," he mumbles in a smooth low voice. Wait. Did he just say sis? This couldn't possibly be Alex could it?

"Alex? Is that you?" I ask questioningly.

"Yes Kate, it's me." He responds, not meeting my gaze.

"Prove it. You don't sound like him, nor do you look like him. So prove that you are Alex." I don't believe that he's my brother. No person can change this much this fast.

"Well your favorite color is purple, your full name is Katherine Alina Lebedevna, your boyfriend is Justin Bieber, our parents are in Africa for the next two months, and your best friend is Sophia even though she has been sort of distant lately." I hear his smooth voice respond.

Oh my god. It's really Alex.

**So I'm finally done with another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I did my best. Please review, because I really want to know people's opinions on this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to put disclaimers in this story, so here it is, I do not own Twilight or Justin Bieber. Anything that you recognize from the Twilight books is not mine, it's Stephenie Meyer's. I do own Kate, Sophia, Alex, and the rest of Sophia's vampire family. This disclaimer goes for all of the previous chapters and the future chapters too. This chapter is heavily based on dialogue. Now that that's over, on to the story. I hope you guys like it. **

"What happened to you? Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Where's Justin? The rest of the boys? And how did you know that Sophia's been distant lately? How—" I yelled the questions at him until he interrupted me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down sis. Let me in and then I'll tell you what happened."

I let him in and sat on the couch with my arms crossed across my chest, suddenly fuming.

"Wow you're really mad, but I can understand why," he told me.

"I'm listening, so start talking."

"It all started when we went to the campsite. We were just having fun and chilling out. Swapping stories. On Saturday we woke up and started having breakfast. I guess the smell of the food attracted a bear and us being idiots we started freaking out. The bear attacked us and we were all severely injured. I lost consciousness after that, until…" he trailed off.

"Until what Alex?" I pressed.

"This is a lot harder to explain than I thought it would be," He says tiredly.

"Alexander Lebedev(AN: boy last names always differ from the girl last names in Russia), you have better tell me right now!"

"It's Alex Taylor." He mumbles quietly.

"What?"

"My name isn't Alexander Lebedev anymore, it's Alex Taylor."

"That makes no sense, why did you change your name?"

"I think I should help you out now Alex," I hear the soft soprano voice of my best friend saying from behind me.

"Sophia? How the heck did you get in here? Wait. You knew where Alex was? Where the rest of the boys where? And you didn't tell me even though you knew full well that I was worried and freaking out about it?" I accuse her.

"Kate just listen to her," Alex exclaims suddenly, "Do you honestly think she enjoyed keeping this from you?"

"It's ok Alex, she deserves to yell at us."

"No she doesn't this has been as hard for us as it's been for her!"

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on? All I know is that my brother, boyfriend and his friends disappeared, then my brother comes home, but he is completely different! So what the hell is going on?" I yell in frustration, sick of them arguing and just wanting to know what is going on.

"Kate do you believe in supernatural creatures? Like vampires?" Sophia gently asks me, trying to calm me down.

"You mean the kind that drink blood and burn in the sunlight? No those are just fairytales, and what does this have to do with the guys going missing?"

"It has everything to do with it. Kate, I'm a vampire," Sophia tells me.

"What?" Now I'm just plain confused.

"I'm a vampire Kate, and now so is Alex." That girl has officially lost her mind.

"Alex? What is she talking about?"

"She telling the truth, and no, she hasn't lost her mind." How the hell did he know that? I didn't say that out loud.

"I know that because I read your mind, some vampires have special powers and mine just happens to be mind reading." He tells me, responding to my thoughts yet again.

"Ok so maybe you did read my mind, I still don't believe that you two are vampires."

"God Kate, why are you so damn stubborn? Fine you want proof? I'll give you proof. I can now run super fast, am super strong, don't age, and I look completely different too. Is that enough proof or do you require a demonstration too?"

"Actually yes a demonstration would be nice."

Right before my eyes he disappeared and then reappeared holding my teddy bear from when I was little that was in my room. Then he comes to the sofa and lifts it up. All the way. With me on it.

Oh god, my brother is a vampire, so is my best friend. Please don't let them eat me!

"First of all, vampires don't eat people, they drink their blood. Second, we don't drink human blood we drink animal blood instead. An third, Kate, if we were going to drink your blood don't you think we'd have done it already? So stop freaking out already." Alex told me in exasperation.

"Okay I guess, but how did this happen?"

"Well my sister Dannielle and I were in the forest hunting, when I smelt Alex's, Justin's, and the other guys's blood. I recognized it and rushed over to them. It was a horrible scene. They were all covered in blood, unconscious, and just barely alive. My family and I decided that if we didn't turn them they would die, so we rushed them home and bit them. After that they screamed and trashed for three days, because the transformation is excruciatingly painful and feels like your burning from the inside, until they woke up as vampires." Sophia explained to me.

"That doesn't really explain why he looks and sounds so different though." I press for more information.

"Well," started Alex," When someone transforms into a vampire, their looks and voices change, and become perfect and alluring. It helps them attract humans to them. But like I said we don't drink human blood. Our family drinks only animal blood. That's why I didn't come and tell you everything earlier. Because I couldn't control my thirst and I didn't want to risk hurting you."

I sat quietly for a while, digesting the information. I only had one request and I looked at Alex meaningfully.

"Fine we'll take you to see Justin. But you have to understand that it will be dangerous he doesn't have as much control as I do yet. He also looks really different so don't be too surprised if you don't recognize him." Alex says with exasperation.

We head outside and I realize that there isn't a car there.

"How exactly are we getting there?"

"It's simple really, just hop on my back, I'll show you how we vampires travel." Alex tells me slyly.

I have a bad feeling about this.

**I'm so proud of myself right now. I wrote two chapters in one night. So yay, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**

I hopped on Alex's back and without any warning, he too of running. Everything around me was a complete and total blur. I couldn't tell where we were anymore either. Just when I started getting motion sickness I screamed at him to stop in my head.

He stopped, and started laughing when he realized how terrified I was. Guess he forgot that I hate roller coasters and anything that involves fast and or sudden movements. What an asshole.

"Watch your mouth missy, just because you didn't say it, doesn't mean I didn't hear it." He smirked at me, clearly enjoying seeing me torn between fear and anger.

"Well it's not my fault you can read my mind, stay out and you won't have to listen, by the way, we are NEVER doing that again, got it? I don't care if we have to walk for hours, but I am not doing that again."

I slid of his back and started walking.

"Hey Kate, you do realize you don't know where you're going right? Just follow me, we're almost there anyway."

I blushed from embarrassment, and started walking slowly behind him, just to irritate him because I knew that he wanted to go faster. Even though we were walking so slowly, we got to a huge house pretty quickly.

"So this is where you live now? Wow it's a lot better than our little old house." He watched the awed expression on my face.

"Yeah, but it all comes with a price. Being a vampire isn't exactly a picnic."

He looked so sad, and the worst part is that I can't really do anything about. We continued walking up to the house. It was about 4 stories tall, and had a huge garage attached to it. How many cars could fit in there is beyond me.

As we entered, I saw that the inside was very modern looking and seemed expensive. Everything was either black or white, with a few hints of red. While I was looking around, I saw a man and a woman who looked to be in their late twenties.

"Hello, you must be Kate, we've heard so much about you, I'm Mark and this is my wife Anna," the man said to me very kindly.

"Hi." I mumbled shyly, not really knowing what to say. I asked Alex mentally if they were vampires too. He told me that every person in this house is a vampire besides me. Wow. That's awfully comforting.

"Thanks for saving my brother, I've been going crazy without him." I tell them sincerely.

Anna smiled gently and told me, "Oh it's no problem dear. We had to save him, he's Sophia's mate after all."

"Sophia's mate?" I look questioningly at Alex.

"Well, you see, um, us vampires have mates and Sophia and I happen to be mates," he tells me awkwardly.

"Oh."

I hear an unfamiliar voice saying, "You have no idea how hard it's been keeping Justin away from you. But it's so dangerous for him to see you even now. He's not as good at controlling his thirst as the rest of us. It might have something to do with him being so unwilling to be one of us, but we can't really help that. It was either life as a vampire or death for him. I'm Dannielle by the way, it's nice to meet you Kate."

I turn around and see a gorgeous girl with waist length brown curls. She's about 5 foot 2 and has golden eyes, with the same pale white skin and perfect features as the rest of them. What's with their eyes? All of them have varying shades of gold eyes except for Alex who has red eyes.

"Our diet determines our eye color. Red means we feed on human blood, gold means we feed on animal blood. The thirstier we are the darker our eyes get until they reach black. Mine are red because I am still a newborn and the blood from when I was a human is still in my system. In time they will fade and become golden as well. Justin, Ryan, and Chaz have red eyes too right now." Alex answered my unspoken question.

"Which reminds me, where exactly is Justin?"

"He was out hunting with Ryan and Chaz. Sophia went to get them."

Right about then is when the door burst open and three white blurs raced in.

**This is my version of a cliff hanger I guess. But there might be another chapter later tonight or tomorrow. I'm on a roll, haha. I hope whoever is reading this enjoyed it. And please please please review. You guys have no idea how much it means to me if you do.**


	9. author's note

Hey everyone, it's been a while hasn't it…

To the few of you amazing people who have this story on their alerts, I'm really sorry to disappoint you but this is not a new chapter.

I'm really disappointed in myself for leaving everyone off at this part, which if I was the reader would be what I was waiting for the whole time…wait does that even make any sense?

Well anyways…. I don't think I'm going to continue anymore. I just don't know what else to write and things are getting just too stressful at school and work. I might return to this story if I get a sudden inspiration but I highly doubt it, so once again I'm really sorry...

To anyone who wants to finish this story, go on ahead you don't even have to say that I wrote it, just do me a favor and send me a message with the link, 'cause I want to read it for myself. That is if anyone does want to continue it, 'cause I kind of doubt anyone will….

So I'm really sorry again, and thank you to those of you bothered to read my story and stuck with me to this point.


	10. Chapter 9

**So I've gotten an abnormal spike in reads for this story even though I haven't updated it in two years, which is kind of odd since it didn't even have this much attention when I was regularly writing it… Plus I got a review asking me to continue it... I'll try my best to continue this story and try to make it good, but no guarantees since I really don't have anything planned. Plus there's also the little fact that I'm not really a Justin Bieber fan anymore so I don't know all of the recent stuff about him but I'll do my best.**

_~Previously~_

"_Which reminds me, where exactly is Justin?"_

"_He was out hunting with Ryan and Chaz. Sophia went to get them."_

_Right about then is when the door burst open and three white blurs raced in. _

I turned around, not really knowing what to expect. Ryan and Chaz (AN: Is Justin even friends with them anymore?) looked really different, like paler, better looking versions of themselves. I could still tell who they were though. They both greeted me excitedly as usual, and I couldn't help but smile at how little their personalities changed.

I turned to the third figure and I swear I thought my heart was going to stop, but it only sped up more. It was Justin but it wasn't the Justin I once knew.

"Katie," I heard his smooth voice say to me. It was different, deeper.

I couldn't say anything as I stood there frozen, taking in how he's changed. He's gotten a little taller and now stands at about 5 foot 9. A black t-shirt hugs his lean and lightly muscled frame. He's cut his hair too (AN: I'd describe it more, but let's face it if you're reading this then you probably know what his hair looks like now). His planes of his face look like they were perfectly chiseled from marble. I looked closer and noticed his eyes. They're a chilling crimson red. The biggest change of all though is the almost tortured expression on his perfect features. Gone is the happy boy I fell in love with, he's now a brooding young man.

"Katie," he repeats himself, it's almost a whisper this time.

I still feel frozen; I want to say something but I really can't.

"Oh Justin," I'm finally able to force myself to say. And just like that, the spell is lifted and I can move again. I'm about to run to him for a hug when I hear Alex say something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, his control isn't the best yet," my brother says while Justin throws him a dirty look.

"Let's give them some time alone, I'm sure they have a lot to talk about," Anna quietly says, reminding me that there were other people, err… vampires in the room.

Everyone except Justin disappears in a blur except Justin. Alex lingers my the doorway until Anna calls him out of the room.

"So do you think I can come closer? Or are you going to bite me," I ask Justin, only half joking.

The sad smile he gives me lets me know that he could tell that I was partially serious. Before I know it he runs up to me and pulls me into a strong but gentle hug. He's hard as stone and cold as marble, but oddly I don't think I've ever been this comfortable in my life.

I can feel him burying his nose in my hair and breathing in deeply. "You know I've never noticed before but you smell like lilac," he mutters in my ear, the smooth sexy voice making me shiver.

"I missed you Justin," I tell him quietly, not sure if he could hear it.

Surprisingly, to me at least, he does and says, "I missed you too Katie." Oh right, vampire hearing. Which reminds me.

I pull away from him as I feel myself slowly getting angry.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? You could have at least called me you know, I understand you couldn't come near me because I apparently smell like food, but last I checked phones don't transmit scents. You should have tried to have somehow let me know that you were alright. I thought that you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere," I rant until Justin interrupts me.

"I might as well be," he says. My confusion must be showing on my face because he continues, "I might as well be dead. And as for letting you know I was alright, I can't exactly do that seeing as I'm not. I'm a freaking vampire for heaven's sake."

**Well this is all I could come up with tonight, seeing as it's almost midnight on a Sunday night and I still have a ton of homework to do. So I hope it's ok for now. Let me know what you think:) I always want to know what you have to say. **

**Oh and I'm pretty sure my writing style has changed seeing as it has been two years and everything. To be honest I feel kind of detached from this story, I don't feel close to it like I do my One Direction story, which by the way I think is a lot better than this one so take a look at it if you have chance.**

**That's it for now, bye:)**


End file.
